The Truth of Releasio
Background The Truth of Releasio is a series of letters and punctuation written by MadeForReleasio Toad. He tried to delete it, but Toad used his ability to manipulate time and space to retrieve it from the depths of time. Upon retrieving it, Toad stated that it was to be included in all school History curriculums. In a press conference immediately following the statement, Toad said "If you're stupid enough to take a history class, you deserve lies. But since you're stupid I won't give you what you deserve. I don't give anyone what they deserve. It's all a lie. Your life is a lie." When asked for clarification, Toad responded by using psychokinesis to send all of the reporters to the moon. In another press conference immediately after, Toad stated "They died of natural causes. If you're on the moon, you will naturally die of lack of breathable air." None of the reporters were stupid enough to reply. Toad sent them to the moon anyway. Transcript Here is the entirety of the text of The Truth of Releasio in its original form: The Truth of "Releasio" - The Toad we play as in Releasio was never the real Toad. He wasn't even a Toad. The Toad we play as in Releasio was actually Mario the entire time. Mario was on a mission to obtain enough star power to reverse the curse that "Toadsworth" placed on the Mushroom Kingdom. Some time after Bowser's defeat in THE MOST RECENT MARIO GAME WITH BOWSER AS THE FINAL BOSS HERE the Mushroom Kingdom was enjoying a time of peace and everyone was happy. Taking advantage of these peaceful times, "Toadsworth" decided to make his move. "Toadsworth" had secretly collected the seven THE NAME OF THE SEVEN STAR SHAPED OBJECTS WITH INCREDIBLE POWER HERE stars and used the power they contained to begin casting a spell upon the Mushroom Kingdom. The spell would turn the entire Kingdom into a Toady hell. He wanted to repaint everything in his image from his glory days. He wanted to get revenge on the Princess for taking his Kingdom from him. "Toadsworth" used to be the King of the Mushroom Kingdom before his subjects dethroned him for Peach. "Toadsworth" ruled with an iron fist, forcing his subjects to convert the land to resemble his image. Seeing the Toads were sick and tired of "Toadsworth" ruling over the Kingdom, Peach secretly rallied the people of the Mushroom Kingdom and formed a resistance. Once the resistance had enough support, they launched an attack on the King and forced him out of the Kingdom. Years later he returned under the name "Toadsworth", the name of Peach's old caretaker from when she was baby, who left the Kingdom to study the politics of the surrounding Kingdoms once Peach was an adult. Since almost all Toads look the same, no one could tell he was their former King and no one knew he was an imposter. He fooled Peach into thinking he was the original Toadsworth and he became her aid. He needed to stay close to her to plan the perfect revenge. Mario caught wind of "Toadsworth's" plan, but it was too late. By the time Mario arrived to stop "Toadsworth" the spell couldn't be stopped. Mario murdered him, but the spell was complete. The Kingdom was now a Toady hell. Everyone and everything was a Toad. Specifically, they were the King from the time he ruled. So Mario went on a quest to collect enough stars to reverse the spell. That's what you see in the ending. The spell is starting to fade away and the peace is returning. Releasio was the release of the King's curse on the Mushroom Kingdom. And that's why Toadsworth hasn't been in a Mario game since Dream Team in 2014. This also explains why Peach is a Princess and not a Queen. We needed this game to explain these seemingly very minor plot points which ended up having a huge impact on the timeline and left us with even more questions than the ones it answered. We're getting all Kingdom Hearts up in here. Wow, that was one of the worst things I have ever written. Sounds like some kind of Mario RPG plot. Thoughts The Truth of Releasio is generally doubted to be a reliable source, given that Toad mind-controlled Mario and defeated him, and Mario was actively fighting against Toad before being brainwashed. This means they could not be the same person. But it turns out that The Truth of Releasio is actually true in a Parallel Universe called the Toadsworth Universe. A dimensional rift placed the Truth of Releasio, as well as Toadsworth, into the Toadiverse (The main timeline where Releasio takes place).